


never look back from a war

by TolkienGirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: 10 sentence fic, F/M, Gen, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, One Word Prompts, basically everything about him is pain and darkness and longing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolkienGirl/pseuds/TolkienGirl
Summary: Once he stood at the shoreline, but the water would not wait.





	never look back from a war

**_Target_ **

When he kills Snoke, the cruelty of it—crueler than its quickness—is that it means he could have done it all along.

**_River_ **

Once he stood at the shoreline, but the water would not wait.

**_Horizon_ **

When he flies—spinning, striking, halfway to freedom—he tries to forget that it was his father who taught him.

**_Energy_ **

He tugs off his glove, and reaches out (he has never needed anything so much).

**_Stand_ **

His uncle has changed, but not the way he wanted him too: this is still a stare-down, and there remains a battlefield between them.

**_Story_ **

She came to him in dreams, as though she could not stop herself, and sometimes her eyes were still shut (it was then that he spoke to her as a stranger, and told her nothing but simpler truths).

**_Hero_ **

Rey’s hand is the first to touch him kindly—since Han’s.

**_Leaves_ **

His uncle used to tell him of a tree that grew and never died, but only because it was never truly alive in the first place.

**_Collect_ **

The dice dangle in his palm like living things, and fade like something else entirely.

**_Vision_ **

He longs for her anger—even for her absolution—for anything but the farewell written in her eyes.


End file.
